


You're My Guilty Pleasure

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soft gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Sara goes to Ava's apartment and sees a new, different, side of her.





	You're My Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Happy femslash Feb! I'm sorry this fic is a bit short, I've been busy today.
> 
> Feel free to read my other fics. You can also find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better or twitter @EllaLancelot
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing what you all have to say :)
> 
> In other news, this fic may have been inspired by my own guilty pleasure... Enjoy!

Sara Lance was bored. It had been a slow day on the Waverider. Nothing was happening and it was already 7:55pm, so instead of joining yet another game of cards with Ray and Leo, Sara decided to go and visit Ava.

Going to the agent's apartment would give Sara something to do. Or perhaps someone to do.

Sara went into her room on the Waverider and it didn't take her very long to find the time courier she had stashed away.

She fiddled with the object for a moment before pressing a button and opening a portal into the living room of Ava's apartment.

Sara was surprised that it had actually worked. She was also surprised that Ava was actually home. The taller woman had a tendency to be a workaholic.

The TV was on in the living room and the couch had blankets scattered on it, as if somebody had just been sitting there.

Sara looked up at the TV that was mounted to one of the white walls of Ava's townhouse. There was a commercial on.

The house was relatively quiet and Sara was about to call out for Ava when she heard the sound of a fridge closing from another room and footsteps quickly approaching.

Ava walked in and seemed startled by Sara's presence.

"Why are you in my living room?" she asked. Ava was wearing a fuzzy purple robe and under it was a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. 

It was a good look for her, Sara decided. 

"I was bored."

"So you decided to come to my house?"

"Yeah."

Ava was still confused as to what the captain was doing here. She wasn't upset, just confused.

"So is this like... a booty call?"

Sara shrugged "It is if you want it to be."

Ava rolled her eyes before realizing that the TV was still on. She set down the pint of ice cream she was holding and started rummaging for the remote.

Sara was suddenly intrigued. "What's wrong, you don't want me to see whatever you were watching?"

Ava continued to look for the remote "No, I'm just looking for the remote."

Sara wasn't satisfied with the woman's answer "I'm not going to judge you or anything."

Ava's hand shot out from between the couch cushions, remote in hand. She pointed it to the TV, about to change the channel, but it was too late.

Sara looked up to the TV and let out a laugh. "You're kidding."

"I thought you said you weren't going to judge me."

"Uh, yeah, that's when I thought you were watching some weird-ass porno. It's perfectly acceptable for me to judge you for watching the Bachelorette."

"Okay, first of all, it's the Bachelor, not the Bachelorette."

"I don't see how that's any better." said Sara, still laughing.

"I'm aware that the show's trashy, but it has beautiful women, and the stupidity of it all makes me feel better about my life."

Sara nodded "I suppose that's fair. Laurel used to make me watch this with her, but I only managed to make it through one entire season."

"Did you come here for a reason or did you just want to make fun of me about my reality TV addiction?"

"I came here because I was bored, and besides, as bad as this is, there are worse reality shows. At least you're not a fan of Big Brother."

Ava went silent.

"You're kidding."

"It's a guilty pleasure! One of the rules of having a guilty pleasure is you're not allowed to be judged for it!"

Sara looked somewhat offended "Okay, first of all, I thought I was your guilty pleasure."

Ava smiled and shook her head at the woman standing in front of her "You are."

Sara smiled, satisfied with Ava's response "Well then, let's watch trashy TV together."

Ava sat down on the couch and Sara cuddled in next to her, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

After about ten minutes, Ava turned to Sara "So what's yours?"

"What's my what?" asked Sara.

"What's your guilty pleasure." Ava clarified.

Sara took a moment to answer "Boybands."

Ava smiled "That's cute."

The agent was going to ask a follow-up question, but she saw that Sara was slowly falling asleep in her arms and decided against it.

Ava stroked the shorter woman's hair until she heard her breathing even out. Then, Ava drifted off, calmed by Sara's presence.

It was cute and domestic and in the final moments before Ava fell asleep, she decided that Sara was more than a guilty pleasure. She wasn't sure what the captain was to her yet,   
but that wasn't important at the moment, because everyone was safe and the timeline was in order and Sara was in her lap, asleep and peaceful.

Perfect.


End file.
